Aqua Grabber
Aqua Grabber is a game in Club Penguin that is only accessible through the Iceberg. In Aqua Grabber, you have to collect treasure from 2 different levels. Objective of Game *Clam Waters: The objective of this level is to collect all the pearls in the clams and the "Main Treasure" (the giant pearl) shown in the map before players actually play. The Rare Treasure of the level is a black pearl. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. *Soda Seas: The objective is to get all the Cream Soda barrels, and then get the Main Treasure (the Amethyst). The rare treasure of this level is the Emerald. Also, an additional goal is to beat the level without losing a submarine. In both levels, after you finish these objectives, you can enter it again and try to accomplish two challenges: the time challenge and the compressed air challenge, in which you move much faster, and a single hit can explode you. Play You can play it without logging on by clicking here. Air that is about to drown.]] If the player's submarine is getting too much water, they should look for these things because the player will lose if they let the submarine fill up with water: *Giant Bubbles *Bubble Blowers *Top of the sea *Air Pockets *Pink Puffle (if you brought one) Dangers If any thing hits players (except the shells), these things will happen : *Makes you drop the item you are holding. *Makes you move to another side. *Makes water come into the Aqua Grabber. Areas *Clam Waters *Soda Seas Creatures & Items .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] * Big Bertha After Aqua Grabber was updated for the third time, Big Bertha appeared to the direct left of where the treasure chest originally lay. * Fluffy the Fish Always at the Grand Pearl’s location. * Mullet The Mullet will be found after or when players hold the treasure chest or Grand Pearl. *Pink Puffle If players brought their pink puffle and play this game, it will dive with them. It blows bubbles from time to time, and if players lose a lot of air, it will blow a giant bubble under their ship. *Shells Shells are small blue items that hold a pearl each. And the pearl is what players should take. There is also a Black Pearl, which is worth 50 coins, double that of a normal Pearl. It may possibly a reference to the Black Pearl (a ship) from the Disney series of movies Pirates Of The Caribbean. *Grand Pearl It is found at the at a cave on the sea floor at Clam Waters which is inside Big Bertha’s mouth. The Mullet guards the entrance only if you have the pearl. If successfully recovered you will be awarded 300 coins. *Dead Seaweed They are found in Soda Seas. Once you pick up Cream Soda, the water gets fresher and fresher until they are back to life. *Cream Soda They pollute the sea. Once successfully recovered, you will gain 50 Coins and fresher water. *Puff Almighty It is found near the end of Soda Seas. There are only four of them. Once that the players have the Amethyst, more Puff Almighty will appear on the screen. *Big Puff It is found in the end of Soda seas. It sucks in water to inflate and spits out water to deflate. Players and their submarine will also be affected. *Giant Squid As revealed in The Penguin Times Issue No. 151, there have been sightings of a Giant Squid. This may be the Guardian in level 3 of Aqua Grabber. On level one(1)you can find the squid when an earthquake happens. The squid is black and blue and then it runs away. Trivia *If you bump the top of a particular cave in the Soda Seas, players will get a worm. Fluffy will eat the worm, then you can feed him to a mullet guarding a cave. The mullet will go away and you can swim down to get some extra treasure. *If players don't move and the submarine is going down below sea level, the water will not go up to their submarine. *If the player completes the normal mode, they will unlock several other modes, including time trials. If they complete time trials on time, they will unlock compressed air mode, in which the player moves very fast without letting any air into the sub. *In Compressed Air Mode, it is impossible to get the secret worm in Soda Seas, as the player loses a life when hitting the cave a wall. *You can send other players a Penguin Mail card that says you want them to check out Aqua Grabber. * There was once a Aqua Grabber pin. * It is possible to recieve only a single coin at the end of the game, but it can only be done in Clam Waters. You must go to the bottom of the sea, where Big Bertha resides. Then pick up the pearl-shaped rock. That item is worth only one coin. History *The Aqua Grabber was built in February of 2008 by Gary the Gadget Guy. *Its name was a choice given in a poll. Second to it was the Deep Sea Salvage. *It was originally built to rescue parts of Rockhopper's ship which was damaged when it crashed, as part of the Save The Migrator project. *A few months ago, Aqua Grabber was updated. Before, there was only one level, and all you had to do is find a Treasure Chest and bring it up to the net, and then the game was over. Music Clam Waters: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/114.swf Soda Seas: http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/115.swf See also *Ice Berg *List of Gary's Inventions *Aqua Grabber Pin *Clam Waters *Soda Seas Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Gary's inventions Category:Club Penguin